The Enemy - OC appilcation
by GmanKings
Summary: Hey guys, this is an OC application for a story that I am writing. If you get chance please take the time to apply. I am looking forward to seeing all your ideas. Also upon publishing this story will be recategorised as a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Kane Chronicles. As always all the rights to these franchise belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

The Enemy – OC Application

Hey guys, I've been planning on writing a story for quite some time now and have took inspiration from DeathWarFaminePestilence who is also running an OC submission thing (however our stories are completely different from what I can tell). I've wanted to try this for a while and depending on this stories success may do so again for another story I am working on, but this is the first time I've thought to try this so I will see how it goes.

First of I want to set some ground rules. No children of primordial gods, no demi-titans [with notable exceptions (make the circumstances seem realistic and I may let you off)], no children of virgin goddesses (expected Athena) and no children of god who are unlikely to commit adultery or interact with mortals i.e. Hera & Cupid. I will not accept any Egyptian magicians/Demi-gods. You are however to make your character either Roman demigods, Egyptian magicians or a Greek Demigod, though if they aren't Greek (or possibly Roman) then they will not be included until much later in the story. Also no blessings i.e. the blessing of Artemis (however if you wish your character can be thinking of joining the hunters) as I don't think there is any real justification for them being on a quest or at camp half blood. Also try not to all flock to the same gods (e.g. Hecate and Apollo) they are less likely to be included.

I intend to use the character Rick has already established in the story but wish to liven it up a bit with the inclusion of OC. I cannot promise that they will be a main character however if you submission is good I will endeavour to do justice to your hard work, the better submissions may even become main characters. If you have submitted a character I will more than likely include them in the story, when and where I haven't a clue but keep your eyes peeled and you'll see them.

My story takes place about a year after the Heroes of Olympus series and the Kane chronicles has been concluded, the staff of Serapis included. The main characters from the series are still alive. This story will really be my interpretation of the Greek and Egyptian gods clashing after two millennia of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Suggested categories <strong>(if you think of something else feel free to add it or get rid of categories that don't apply to your character)**:**

Name:

Age (& birth date):

Height:

Skin tone:

Nationality:

Eye colour:

Hair style & colour:

Facial description:

Body build, shape & description:

_(Include what style of clothes they prefer)_

Culture (Greek/Roman/Egyptian):

Godly Parent (Just for Romans & Greeks):

Legacy/ancestor:

_(For if you're character is descended from a Roman god or if your character is an Egyptian goddling who is their royal ancestor?)_

Mortal Parent(s):

Personality:

(Who are they? What do they like/dislike)?

History:

[What was their life like before? How did they get to camp (or their nome)? How long have they been there for? Why are they at camp half-blood (Romans only). Etc…]

Powers:

_[Stay realistic, if your character is demigods stick with powers their parents has or if your character is a goddling who's path do they follow (and don't all say Anubis or Set that would be unrealistic)]_

Weapon(s), armour, experience and skills:

Role:

_(Remember if your character is young they are likely to have less experience then older character and again stay realistic. A child of Poseidon is unlikely to be councillor of cabin three if Percy still there, the same goes for the over cabins. If I know who their councillor is, they are still there)_

* * *

><p>I think that is everything. I would include the stories actual summary but I am going to save that until I actually publish the story. However I will write a short piece to try and give you a feel of what to expect (also cause I have to). By the way this entry will be deleted when the story is published, so you have until then. I will publish the list of characters that have been accepted in the next few chapters. Good luck.<p>

* * *

><p>As Apophis perished - his very being purged out existence - his power did not fade. The immense power of the god of chaos was merely transferred onward upon new hosts. Chaos in principle cannot be destroyed. Chaos was the very nature of the earth itself and whilst the gods and their heroes had hoped for an end in their worries they had unleashed something far worse than the snake god of destruction. The gods of chaos were rising, their powers were growing. Setne of course saw opportunity in this, whilst the gods were busy destroying one another it was the perfect opportunity to move forward in his plans.<p>

The immortal crown of the Pharaohs would soon be his, he could almost feel the power godhood would bring. Soon he would ascend to his rightful place in the heavens, whilst on earth chaos would reign…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Thanks for all the submissions guys, they have all been great and you have clearly put a lot of effort into them. Your support has been great.

A quick note, I am not looking for any children of the big three. Purely for the reason that the only children of the big three are those we know of already and if they are out making more demigods it was only after they were freed from their vow to have no more. Heroes of Olympus take place a mere year after the final book from the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series and my story takes place a year after that. That would make any new children of the big three just over one, so in short not what I want.

This would be the point that I would usually write a list of the submission I have accepted however as I have stated previously I will work to make sure that all the character submitted will be included in my story and if they weren't what I was looking for I would give you opportunity to change them.

I plan to start publishing the story in the next couple of weeks, so I will update you as to how things are going.

Thanks again,

GmanKings


End file.
